Talia Rosewood
thumb|center|600px ---- "In einem Schloss aus Träumen kann man nicht wohnen" - trifft so ziemlich die Einstellung der Rava zum Leben. Immerhin boten bloße Träume und Fantasien niemandem ein warmes Zuhause, brachten kein Essen auf den Tisch und trugen im Allgemeinen nicht dazu bei, dass das Leben funktionierte.Alles Unfug! ---- Äußeres= Erscheinungsbild Athletisch gebaut und von ihrem Beruf abgehärtet könnte man fast meinen sie wäre eine der Kriegerinnen ihres Volks. Wäre da nur nicht die dicke Brille auf der Nase, ohne die die Welt um sie herum nur zu einem verschwommenen Einheitsbrei wird. Die Haare Trägt sie kurz und in dunkler Beerenfarbe, doch wer genau hinsah bemerkte die feinen Strähnchen, die wie beabsichtigt, ja sogar künstlich geschaffen aussehen. Man sollte jedoch nicht den Fehler machen und sie darauf ansprechen, das würde im besten Fall nur unfreundliche Blicke, und im schlimmsten derbe Schläge einbringen. Auf der zumeist recht praktisch veranlagten Kleidung befindet sich nahezu ein immerwährende dünne Schicht aus Holzstaub. Sie hat es mittlerweile auch aufgegeben überhaupt erst zu versuchen Herrin der Lage zu werden und akzeptierte es einfach als Teil ihrer Garderobe, wie andere Leute eine Brosche oder einen Gürtel trugen. |-| Verhalten= Verhaltens- & Wesenszüge Talia ist eine einfache Frau, die die einfachen Dinge des Lebens schätzt. Lernt man sie kennen, stellt man schnell fest, dass sie für allerhand Schnickschnack, angefangen bei unnötigen höflichen Floskeln bis hin zu feiner Kleidung oder ausgefallenen Gerichten, nicht sehr viel erübrigen konnte. Warum alles verkomplizieren wenn es auch so einfach geht? - So zumindest der selbstauferlegte Leitsatz der jungen alten Dame. Jahrelang lebt sie nun schon darunter und wird auch nicht müde genau diese Zeitspanne anderen unter die Nase zu binden und sich schnell im Recht des Älteren zu fühlen. Erwischt man sie dann doch mal in einem Moment der Unsicherheit, wird diese sofort mit dummen Kommentaren oder dem stetigen, allzeit präsenten, ironischen Grinsen überspielt. Generell gilt bei diesem Exemplar von Frauenzimmer: Mit Vorsicht zu genießen, nichts für schwache Nerven. Und das nicht einmal im spannenden Sinne gemeint, die Frau schien nur den lieben langen Tag ihr bestes zu geben das Leben als eine einzige Komödie zu sehen, es nicht ernst zu nehmen und das jeden anderen spüren zu lassen. |-| Fähigkeiten= Fähigkeiten Ihre Fähigkeiten sind breit gefächert und als universal zu betrachten. lediglich der Äther ist nichts für sie. Ob das in einer natürlichen Schwäche oder einer persönlichen Abneigung begründet wird, ist jedoch unklar. Handwerklich begabt und durch Jahrzehnte lange praktische Anwendung geschult, wird es schwer jemanden zu finden der ihr das Wasser reichen kann....Zumindest wenn sie in der Stimmung dazu war.... Und motiviert.... Auch in Sachen 'Überleben in der Wildnis' kann sie hervorragend Glänzen. Ein provisorisches Dach über dem Kopf, gebaut nur aus Zweigen und Blättern? Kein Problem! Eine solide Falle für den abendlichen Eintopf? Nichts leichter als das! ...Nur die Jagd mit Pfeil und Bogen mag da nicht so ganz klappen. Schuld sind natürlich die schlechten Bogenbauer oder die viel zu lauten Städte die das Wild ständig aufschrecken. Eine besondere Fähigkeit die Talia über Jahrelanges bewusstes Training weiter ausbauen konnte, ist ihre angeborene Sensibilität gegenüber Ätherströmen und Signaturen. Eine praktische Anwendung davon lässt sich besonders beim verarbeiten lebendigen Materials wie Holz erzielen, oder aber in Form der Körpereigenen Affinität des Erdelements. Böse Zungen würden das nun als Anlass nehmen um zu sagen dass sie deswegen einen 'besonders harten Dickkopf' habe und man bei Ihr 'auf Granit beisse' tatsächlich aber lässt sich diese Gabe besonders in brenzligen Situationen gut als instinktive Verteidigungsmaßnahme verwenden. - Charakterliche Zusammenhänge sind also wenn überhaupt nur zufällig! |-| Beruf= Beruf Arbeitet bei dem Antiquitätengeschäft Kuriose Kuriositäten als Handwerkerin aber auch gelegentlich als Mädchen für Alles. Wenn sie nicht gerade von Senha rumgescheucht wird, verfolgt sie dort auch ihre eigenen Projekte oder versucht sich das ein oder andere Mal als Abenteurerin. Wer schon eines der Stücke in der Hand gehalten hat, die sie anfertigt, dem würde sicherlich auffallen mit welcher Präzision und Detailverliebtheit sie gebaut wurden. Einzig das Design ist oft noch sehr praktisch veranlagt und mehr auf Funktion als Aussehen ausgelegt. Eine Leidenschaft von ihr, die sie jedoch strikt vom beruflichen trennt bis Weilen, ist das Herstellen von kleinen Holzpfeifen aller Art. Ob Vogelgezwitscher oder komplexe Okarinas mit verschiedenen Tonlagen ganz egal, Hauptsache es klingt schön. |-| Gerüchte= Gerüchte und Erzählungen - "An ihrem ersten Tag hat sie sich über meine Angestellten lustig gemacht und nach 'richtigem' Werkzeug verlangt" - Beatin, Zimmerermeister Gridania - "Verträgt keinen Alkohol und trinkt ihn deswegen nicht" - Gast eines regionalen Lokals - "Klaut man ihr die Brille wirds erst richtig witzig!" - Betrunkener mit gebrochener Nase - "Die? Die schnüffelt doch lieber an den Lacken und Farbtöpfen als ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Pah!" - Corgg, Zimmerergilde Gridania - "Ich bin mir sicher dass sie dieses Trauergespenst war, das hier in letzter Zeit öfter für Ärger gesorgt hat" - Genervter Nachbar - "Die Rava mit der Brille? Ach, die kommt oft vorbei und kauft ein paar hübsche Sträußchen" - Blumenhändlerin in Gridania - "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher sie würde eher sterben bevor sie freiwillig ein Kleid trägt" - Senha Amariyo |-| Soziales= Familie - Emi Viras (Schwester) - Mjrn Snivat (Cousine) Freunde - Senha und Mhira Amariyo (NPC) - Ajora Loaks - Helaine Laviceur - Shinza'a Zinsaahl - Y'Rinell Ebih - div. Andere Andere - Mathieu Laviceur ("Tsk.") |-| AURORA - Silhouettes I see myself inside a mirror on the wall A look within my eyes I can't recall A feeling that I was no more And when I stopped, the silhouette moved on The lady was a part that I've ignored I've felt her underneath my skin before I tried to never listen to her words Until they were the only words I heard She turned her head and walked away So far I can no longer see Hey, hey My own reflection on the wall Is no longer reflecting me Hey, hey The lady on the other side She screamed again with angry eyes Hey, hey And in my hand there was a stone I threw it and the mirror broke I look in the mirror I see reflections I see the eyes of somebody else I look in the mirror I see reflections I see reflections of myself Go back where you came from Where you belong From all the anger Where you are numb Kategorie:Viera